Mobile ad-hoc networks permit geographically dispersed communication devices to form a network in which one device in the network typically sends data to another device in the network through other devices in the network. Mobile ad-hoc networks are finding use in a variety of applications, such as (i) disaster recovery/monitoring in areas where the pre-existing communication infrastructure may have been destroyed, eliminating the need for wires in personal area networks, and maintaining non-line-of-sight communication in remote areas.
As mobile communication devices become more powerful and common, there is a need for a mobile ad-hoc network that possesses a high degree of intelligence to efficiently monitor the status of the network and a great number of mobile communication devices that differ along a wide variety of dimensions that are either inherent to the device or reflect the environment within which the device is located. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved communication hub that can be used within a mobile ad-hoc network.